ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Strikes Back (John Smith 10)
Story John backs up, as Elektra, Whip, Sunder, Rad, Mecha and Scout approach him, attempting to resist the Corruptulas. Behind them is the army of Corruptula controlled Thep Khufans, as an uncontrolled Kuphulu approaches. Scout: Kuphulu? Kuphulu: Yes. You may have never seen me as a threat. But I was able to store the Corruptulas in my body to put it into the sand, allowing Lord Transyl to control them! Transyl: And now, I shall rule. John looks, seeing Lord Transyl on the weather tower. He gives a snarling smirk. John: You. Transyl: And now, I’ll feed off your energy. Seize him! Elektra grabs the Proto-Tool, firing energy shots at John. John raises his hands, a sand wall protecting him. Sunder charges through, swinging his axe at him. John rolls backwards, propelling himself with wind. John: Sunder, fight it! Sunder: (Straining) I can’t! Rad fires his gatling guns at John, who forms a mana shield to protect himself. Whip throws seeds around John, as plants grow and wrap around John. His barrier fades, as he releases fire, escaping before Whip blasts him with fire. Mecha comes slashing at John with his blades, John dodging. Several Corruptula soar at him, too fast for John to dodge. John turns into Quilscade, as thorns come out of his forehead, impaling the three Corruptulas. He pulls the thorn out of his forehead, as he uses the knife sized thorn to parry Mecha’s blades. Quilscade: That was a close one. Bandage tendrils stretch at him, as Kuphulu leads the Thep Khufans at him. Quilscade rolls back, a barrage of thorns fired from his back, piercing the bandages and pinning them into the shifty sand. The Thep Khufans pull themselves free, as Quilscade flips over Sunder’s axe, firing thorns from his arm. Sunder parries it, as he slams his axe into Quilscade’s stomach, sending him flying. Elektra catches Quilscade in an energy net, Quilscade trying to get free. Quilscade: Maybe I can free them. Quilscade raises his hand, firing a thorn from his palm. The thorn flies at Elektra’s Corruptula, when Lord Transyl advances in its path, the thorn shattering like glass on contact with his body. Transyl: Is that all the strength you possess? You are not so much of a threat. Quilscade: Oh, I’m the biggest threat you’ve ever seen. Transyl: Hardly. I’ve fought head to toe with Prometheus, with all of that glorious energy to feed off of. You are pitiful compared to him. No, you are only worthy as my slave. Lord Transyl spits a Corruptula at Quilscade, as Gluto appears, taking it. The Corruptula slides down his body, as Gluto tackles Lord Transyl, burying him in his slime body. Lord Transyl hisses violently, as he throws Gluto back. Quilscade: How are you immune? Gluto: Those bat things just slide off my body. Quilscade: Like it did with Goop. Doesn’t work on slimy (An idea dawns on him, his face surprised.) Got it. Quilscade turns into ChamAlien, as he turns invisible. Scout fires a sonic howl, which blows the sand into the air, as well as the energy net. ChamAlien is covered in sand, as Lord Transyl spits a Corruptula. It hits ChamAlien’s face, as it slides down his slick, lubricated body. ChamAlien smiles smugly. ChamAlien: Oh yeah. You can’t control me. Transyl: Bah! Perhaps I should just kill you. Lord Transyl shoots himself at ChamAlien, punching ChamAlien and sending him flying into the air. The Proto-TRUK, covered and controlled by Baz-El, appears, the hatch open and ChamAlien regaining balance and landing on it. ChamAlien reverts, as his hands glow with mana. He claps his hands together, releasing a powerful flash of light. Lord Transyl hisses in pain, as the Proto-TRUK swoops down, picking up Gluto. The hatch closes, as it flies off. John takes the wheel, Baz-El coming off. John: Not bad. Baz-El: It’s as if you didn’t expect that much of me. John: No. Timore: Actually, I gave him the idea. Baz-El: Hey! John: Why not just fly it? Timore: We didn’t know how to? The Resolute starts loading up of Thep Khufans, as it flies off. It speeds past the Proto-TRUK. Gluto: Now what? John: Transyl’s got enough soldiers to fight off Prometheus. He’s going to try and drain him of his Promethium energy. We need a way to back him up. Timore: Well, we could go to Anur Phaetos. The rest of the Ectonurites will help us. I hope. John: Better than anything else. I just need something that allows me to get at Transyl unopposed. End Scene The Proto-TRUK floats in space, as Timore flies through space, searching for something. His face forms a smile, as he extends tentacles from his chest, pulling open a large tear through the dimension. John flies the Proto-TRUK through the hole, as Timore follows, the tear closing. The sky is dark purple, almost black. Bone like protrusions peak through the sky, as a mist envelops the ground. John: Whoa. Baz-El: No non-Ectonurite has ever been here before and come out alive. Gluto: We are lucky to have the High Ecto-Lord on our side. John: You know what Timore sounds like, right? Baz-El: Timid. Gluto: You don’t think he’ll choke, do you? John: Crack open the hatch. I’ll make sure. You remember how to steer, right? Baz-El: Yes, yes. I did pay attention when you explained it on the way. John gets up, walking towards the back. Timore approaches the other Ectonurites in what seems like a town square, tapping his fingers together. Timore: (Trembling) Uh, hello everyone. Ectonurite Guy 1: Hey, Timore came back! Ectonurite Guy 2: Go back to Anur Transyl! They seem to actually like you! Timore: Uh, well, they were attacked, and they need us. Ectonurite Girl 1: They’ve done nothing for us. We have functioned just fine, even without an Ecto-Lord. Timore: But our society has fallen into ruin! We just float through this tattered dimension, for what?! If we connect with them, our economy can thrive beyond any galaxy! Ectonurite Guy 3: We’ve lived the same way for thousands of years. Nothing can change our way, or the system’s way. That Plumber I’ve heard about is facing disappointment. Ectonurite Girl 2: I heard that his “democracy” fell to a Vladat dictator. Timore: Scout is a great guy! He wants us to become better than we are! Ectonurite Guy 4: He’s trying to force change upon us! Those who believe in the old way will always fight back! Timore sighs, as he floats away. Nanomech: Don’t give up now! Timore turns, startled. Timore: John?! Nanomech is on the side of Timore’s head, where his ear would be. Nanomech: Just, relax. I’m here to help. Timore: It’s no use. They won’t listen to me. Nanomech: That’s because you and Scout tried to force change on a culture. When a culture’s way of life is threatened, there are always those who resist the change. And that comes from not understanding how the culture works. Timore: How does our culture work? Nanomech: Through fear. Do exactly what I say. Timore takes a deep breath, as he grasps at his second skin, tearing it off. He releases a blood curling scream, startling and gaining the attention of all the Ectonurites. His true form is revealed, as the Ectonurites bow down. Timore: Ectonurites, lend me your ears! Before today, you knew me as the timid Timore. But now, I am the new High Ecto-lord! I am here to return peace to the system, with our new democratic ideals. However, this peace will not come with Lord Transyl, a dictator, ruling over our populace. In order to keep the peace, we must fight back, and drive him off! Of course, I will not force you to fight. The choice is yours, and only yours to make. But know that I will charge in head first to save my people, including all of you miserable, worthless lot! Who is with me?! Ectonurites sit up slowly, as they look among themselves. They start to chant, as they all do so. Ectonurites: Timore! Timore! Timore! Nanomech: Well, that worked pretty good. End Scene Anur Transyl is a battlefield. The citizens, made up of Loboans, Thep Khufans, Transylians and Ectonurites charge the small rebel band of Transylians and Loboans. The Thep Khufans from Anur Khufos join the citizens, forcing the rebels back. Sparky and Vicktor are leading the rebels in battle, as Prometheus looks over the battlefield. On the other side, Kuphulu and Crüjo lead their forces, as Lord Transyl overlooks them. Transyl: You cannot hold out forever, Prometheus. Soon, all your glorious energy will be mine. Prometheus: I don’t have to hold out forever. I just have to last long enough for him to arrive. Transyl: I have defeated your human twice now. He won’t dare challenge me. Prometheus: Oh, he will. But that’s not who I’m referring to. A tear appears in the sky, as Timore, still in his Ecto-Lord form, leads the way, an army of Ectonurites flooding through the tear. They even out the battle, as Transyl stares is disgust. Transyl: What is this? Timore: That’s right, Transyl. Fear the new High Ecto-Lord! Timore laughs manically, as the Proto-TRUK comes out of the portal. It flies over the battlefield, Baz-El integrating himself into the controls. Baz-El: Do you think you could’ve made him seem any more power mad? John: Power wins respect here. Baz-El, tear through them from the sky. Gluto, hit the ground and see if you can’t free any of those being controlled, starting with our crew. Gluto: And you? John: (Smiling) I’m going to give Transyl a fun time. John and Gluto jump out the open hatch, John transforming into Whampire. He spreads his wings, as he soars towards Lord Transyl. He sees the battlefield as he goes. Sparky is engaging both Crüjo and Kuphulu, as Vicktor fights off Elektra, Whip and Sunder. Rad is driving off a band of Loboans, while Transylians struggle against the Thep Khufans. Ectonurites push through the reserves, allowing Prometheus’ army to push through. The Anur Transyl citizens are overwhelmed, while Mecha fires a large bazooka, firing energy in the shape of a dragon, which tears through the Ectonurites. Timore leads them directly into battle, as Baz-El gives him cover from the air. Gluto starts encasing himself on others, his slime dragging the Corruptulas away. Whampire: They can hold it. I just need to take out Lord Transyl stomps on Whampire from above, slamming him into the ground. Whampire groans, as Lord Transyl pushes his face into the dirt. Transyl: You think you can stop me? It is only a matter of time until I take over the entire system. Resistance is futile, as I am immortal! Whampire: Yeah. I don’t believe that. You wouldn’t have died in the first place if that was true. Whampire spits a Corruptula, as he blows, an air stream arcing the Corruptula at Lord Transyl. Lord Transyl catches it, as Whampire pushes up, catching Lord Transyl off balance, getting up. Whampire crosses his arms, then swings them open, a sonic blast bursting on the spot and blowing Lord Transyl and other fighters away. Lord Transyl skids to a stop, and flies at Whampire, reaching for him. Whampire flips backwards, and hovers in the air. Whampire: Come on, alread! Lord Transyl tackles Whampire, as he bites into Whampire’s left shoulder. Whampire winches, as his eyes glow. The light from his eyes slowly fades, like a gauge of energy. Whampire looks like he’s ready to pass out, but he kicks Lord Transyl away, dropping as he does. Whampire crashes into the ground, reverting. John: Uggghhh. John lies on the ground, unmoving in the middle of the battlefield, fighters stepping over him as they fight. Lord Transyl approaches, as he’s hit by a golden lightning bolt. He turns, smirking as he sees Prometheus. Prometheus: Perhaps I was foolish to put so much hope in that boy. Transyl: So, the great tactician finally steps onto the battlefield. How many eons has it been? Prometheus: Less time than it’s been for you. Prometheus glows with a golden aura, firing golden energy blasts. Lord Transyl dashes through them, barring his fangs at Prometheus. He goes to bite, when Prometheus’ body sparks with lightning, electrocuting Lord Transyl and forcing him back. Lord Transyl spits a Corruptula, which plants itself on Prometheus’ forehead. His golden aura burns through the Corruptula. Prometheus: How boring. Is that all? Lord Transyl screams, as he flies at Prometheus again. Prometheus grabs him, blasting him point blank with golden energy. He keeps his grip, electrocuting Lord Transyl. Lord Transyl muscles through it, as he bites into Prometheus’ hand, sucking his energy out. Prometheus groans, as he falls to one knee. Lord Transyl glows with the golden aura. Transyl: Yes! So much energy to feed off of! Lord Transyl’s hit by a mana disk, which gains his attention. John was standing, panting, his left arm limp. Transyl: So, your last fatal act. John: Only fatal if it doesn’t work. John transforms into Feedback, static forming on his plugs. Lord Transyl snarls at him, while Prometheus smiles from behind. Prometheus: So, that’s your plan. Feedback raises his right hand, firing an electric blast. Lord Transyl dodges and charges Feedback, who catches Lord Transyl’s face in his hand. His plug fingers drain energy from Lord Transyl, him howling from the attack. Lord Transyl backs away, his golden aura gone. Transyl: No! Feedback shimmers with a golden aura, the energy healing his arm. The aura fades afterwards, Feedback standing tall and proud. Feedback: Oh, yeah! Nothing like a recharge! Transyl: This changes nothing! I still have my food source! Lord Transyl turns to strike Prometheus, but he was gone from the spot. Lord Transyl looks confused, when a Prometheus whistles. Lord Transyl turns back to him, seeing Feedback’s antenna plugged into Prometheus’ chest. Feedback radiates a golden aura. Feedback: This energy, is huge! I feel like a god with all this power! Prometheus: Then it’s a good thing this power rush won’t last too long with you. Energy like this can be highly addictive. Isn’t that right, Lord Transyl? Lord Tranysl growls in fury, lunging at Feedback. Feedback fires a golden energy blast, which hits Lord Transyl head on, its power amplified from being plugged into the source. Feedback: I’m sure Hades is waiting for your return! So go back to Tartarus! Lord Transyl screams, as his body is vaporized. All the Corruptulas break, as the battle ends. The citizens surrender, as Timore rallies the Ectonurites into the sky. Sparky and Crüjo still stare each other down, as Scout gets in their way. Kuphulu tries to run off, but is body slammed by Gluto. Feedback reverts, John’s golden aura gone. He looks at his hand, in awe. Prometheus: You see why I keep that power for myself. John turns to face Prometheus. Prometheus: The Titans and the Gods used it to fulfill their own personal agendas. Even Vilgax was overwhelmed by its power. I am the only one who understands it enough to use it, but not let the power go to my head. John: Athena was too. Prometheus: Yeah, well, that goes without saying. Thank you for your assistance. As long as you’re here, I shall warn you. Your past will come back to haunt you. Decisions you made will come back at you in the worst possible way. John: My past? Prometheus: And now, I shall retreat from the front lines. I don’t plan on meeting you again. Prometheus takes a step backward into the crowd, disappearing. Vicktor comes running through, going after him. Vicktor: Wait! Master! End Scene Scout and Timore are on the outskirts of town with John, Elektra, Sunder, Whip, Gluto, Mecha, Baz-El and Rad, standing outside The Resolute. Scout: You don’t have to go already. We’re holding a celebration in your honor. John: Can’t stay. Have a war to fight. Timore: Thank you so much for helping us in our time of need. Whip: Thank you for doubling the original payment for our services. Scout: Be careful out there. Elektra: We will. Take care of yourself, Scout. John: And be on edge. This kind of social reform will probably bring up more rebels. Scout: Until Transyl was revived, there weren’t any problems. I don’t think too many more will arise. The crew gets in The Resolute, as it takes off into the air. It leaves Anur Transyl, and heads to exit the Anur System. Elektra: That was an interesting detour from the war. John: But we can’t forget there is a war. And I don’t like the fact that we saw Prometheus. I fear he’s a bad omen. Elektra: For what? John: Greek era problems. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Sunder * Gluto * Whip * Mecha * Baz-El * Rad Dudesman * Timore * Scout * Sparky * Dr. Vicktor * Prometheus * Loboans * Transylians Villains * Lord Transyl * Corruptulas * Kuphulu * Crüjo * Enslaved Thep Khufans * Enslaved Citizens of Anur Transyl Aliens * Quilscade * ChamAlien * Nanomech * Whampire * Feedback Trivia * This ends the of the Anur Arc. * Timore accepts his position of High Ecto-Lord. * The bit about the culture resisting change comes from Sociology, and is believed to be one of the main sources of conflict with other countries. Countries advance and try to change a society to be like them, ignoring the system set in place. Those who resist usually do so hostilely. * John used Whampire in all three episodes he appears in of the Anur Arc. * Prometheus gives foreshadowing for events to occur in the next season. * John gets a taste of the power of the gods. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Anur Arc